Vortex Hunters
by Vampire Shark James
Summary: Alfie and James. A scientist and an Engineer. Together they must break the boundaries of all things normal and reach the limits of their physical and mental abilities to get Pokemon back home, learning something new about themselves every step of the way.


**Credit to Silver Scruffy, who helped write this chapter.**

Getting out of bed, Alfie made for the fridge. He hoped James didn't get there first as he knew he

would've gotten to the last of the eggs.

"You best not 'ave taken my eggs, you greedy bastard!" Alfie threatened.

"No worries, i haven't!" James called from the other side of the room, blatantly lying.

"I can see you taking 'em, prick."

"And what, i'm hungry too, you're not the only person in the world, i paid for half these eggs anyway."

"I'm aware of that, but you are taking them all, ass."

"Fine, whatever, i'll save you some eggs for a stinking omelette." Replied James, abruptly ending the conversation.

Alfie struggled to get out of his seat, but managed. He walked over to the coat rack and slipped on a dressing gown, as he was only wearing his underwear and there was a cold draught strolling in through the open window.

He staggered over to the open fridge, light shining out from the interior of the machine, making it hard for him to keep his eyes open.

Alfie reached inside the fridge, snagging the last of the eggs.

He was making his way to the frying pans when he became aware of the doorbell chiming.

"I got it!" Called James from the living room, frantically searching for some clothing to slip on over his underwear.

"Ok, but hurry, that doorbell gives me a fuckin' headache." Replied Alfie.

James opened the door and revealed his brother Steven, holding a little boy.

"Hey bro, heeeey, Mark, how are ya little buddy?"

"I'm good, I got a new game for my DS!" Replied the little boy.

"Awesome! What's it called?"

"Pokemon!" Answered Mark.

"Sounds good," Announced James, who then turned to Steven. "You wanna come in?"

"Cheers, ain't got anything else to do." Responded James' brother.

Steven, Mark and James plodded into the kitchen to find a frustrated Alfie, trying to work out how to use the stove.

"Alfie, you're a bloody scientist and you don't know how to use the stove!?" Laughed Steven.

"His excuse is he's too busy to learn." Remarked James.

"I AM too busy, i have important things to do." Snorted Alfie in retaliation.

"Yeah, like what?" Laughed Mark, taking his attention away from his Pokemon game.

"For your information, little man, i'm just about to go out and collect this substance which has been running through a local company's drains. I need to analyse some and find out what the hell it is." Alfie replied, smugly.

"That. Is. AWESOME! Do you think it is someting to do with aliens? Do ya, do ya, DO YA!?" Blurted Mark, putting down his DS and jumping around the kitchen.

"I highly doubt that, young Marcus." Smirked Alfie

"It's Mark, and can i come with you?" Inquired Mark, who had completely forgotten about his Pokemon game by then.

"If that's okay with your father, then you certainly can, little man." Smiled Alfie, happy about the fact that someone was actually finding his job interesting.

"Can I go Dad? Can I? Can I? It will be more fun than staying here with James!" Exclaimed Mark.

"Oh, thanks very much, i'll have you know that being an engineer is actually a very interesting job!" Replied James, slightly peeved with his nephew.

"BORING." Retorted young mark, poking out his tongue.

"Mark, behave. And yes, you may go with Alfie, but be careful." Ordered Steven

"WOOT YEAH!" Screamed the little boy with excitement, jumping all around the room.

"Can i go too Dad?" Whispered a very timid voice from the hall.

"Of course you can sweetie." Replied Alfie, waltzing into the hall and hugging the little girl that had spoke.

"Who is that?" Whispered Steven, leaning towards James.

"This, Steven is my little cutie. My daughter, Kari." Smiled Alfie, holding Kari.

"Dad, stop it." Giggled Kari quietly, blushing and burying her face into her father's shoulder.

"Aww, how old are ya, sweetiepie?" Smiled Steven.

"Three and a half." Smiled Kari, hiding her face.

"She's a little shy, aren't ya darlin'?" Laughed Alfie.

"Stop it." Said Kari softly, burying her face even further into Alfie's shoulder.

"Tough being a single parent, isn't it?" Said Steven, nudging Alfie on the arm.

"Yeah, sometimes it can be--" Said Alfie before being interrupted by Mark.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. LET'S GO! James, save my Pokemon game while i'm gone, bye!" Shouted Mark, rushing for the door.

"Gotcha, sport, have fun guys!" Called James, picking up the DS.

"And Mark, be careful!" Announced Steven, but they had already gone.

____________________________________________________________

**This was just the opening "scene", introducing the characters and**

**what-not, there will be more to come.**


End file.
